Lost Cause
by Pozagee
Summary: Poppy is determined that Severus not become a Lost Cause.


Severus Snape felt very alone, which is quite a feat to accomplish in a castle full of people. But it was all too true. He was very alone...

Ever since he had joined the staff a year ago, Severus had tried to get to know them; tried to possibly find friends (or even 'family') among them. But, most unfortunately, they were having none of it. With the exception of the Headmaster, he hardly spoke to anyone.

The fact was, he was a twenty year old Death Eater with no friends, no family, no home, no hope, and no futures.

No one wanted to be around him, that was obvious enough. Which explained his current situation.

Laying on the cold stone floor of the Entrance Hall, shivering as blood puddled around himself, was Severus Snape. Alone, and in unimaginable pain. His Death Eater robes and mask had been flung away, leaving him in his torn shirt and trousers. A dark red gash could be seen through a tear at his stomach. But his biggest problem was the shakes and spasms that his body was having; the after effects of prolonged exposure to the Cruciatus Curse.

"D-d-darn it-t!" he exclaimed, wincing as the cut gave another jolt of pain, quickly followed by those horrible shakes.

"Mr. Snape?" a quiet voice inquired. The man swung bleary, unfocused eyes to the speaker...

"M-mad-madam Pomf-frey. W-what-t a s-sur-surpris-se," he stuttered out, slowly climbing to his feet. The woman looked at him carefully in the dark. before glancing at the mask and cloak at her feet.

"You just came back from one of THEIR meetings," she stated, trying to remain calm and stoic, though there was obviously an angry/annoyed undertone. She couldn't see the man very good, but it was obvious he was unwell.

Severus gave a brief nod, letting one hand travel up to grip the wall.

She shook her head. "To be honest, it was such a shock when you joined them. You were always a quiet, yet brilliant boy-"

"An-and it a-all wen-went t-to w-was-waste-te. I kn-n-now." Severus swallowed hard, as he felt his muscles seizing up tightly. If he didn't get to his quarters and drink some potions soon... "If y-you'll excuse m-me..."

He tried to walk, but fell, doubled over in pain. His body felt on fire, like his muscles and tendons were being ripped from his bones. "Hel-help-"

Madam Pomfrey bent down in front of him, tipping his face up. "You are injured." Severus refused to speak. "I did not know they hurt their own," she stated calmly. If Severus would have been feeling up to it, he would have snorted.

That was when Madam Pomfrey really realized something was off. Horribly off. Severus didn't tend to act dramatic... but then, she was never really around the man much in the first place. She knew he was injured, but...

"Where are you injured?" she inquired. Severus didn't even look at her. "I can help you."

"I n-need no wa-one's help. I ca-can take care of m-ma self," the man whispered, barely audible

"I am aware of the fact, Mr. Snape, but it appears that you may need me tonight."

He still shook his head. The Mediwitch sighed tiredly. She conjured a stretcher, and levitated the man onto it. It was obvious he was very sick, for he did not even try to fight her, instead opting to curl into a fetal position.

They made it to the infirmary in record time. After removing the man's shirt, her eyes widened at the damage.

Madam Pomfrey had seen much worse injuries, but those people had been screaming incoherently. Severus, though, was just sitting there, the only outward sign that he was in pain was the eternal grimace on his face.

"Mr. Snape. You should have came to me right away," she scolded, handing him Level 3 pain potion. He quickly downed it, as she quickly made his skin sow together. There was only a pink line where the gash had been.

After a blood replenisher and calming draught, the man deemed himself fine to leave.

"You are most certainly NOT excused! You have just been through a great ordeal-"

"A great ordeal that I have been through many times before, and will go through many times again in the future. Now, I must be getting back to my office. I have quite a stack of essays-"

"You must rest. I forbid you to leave."

Severus sighed, rubbing his bare arms. Madam Pomfrey had at least let him keep his trousers on, but he was a very self-conscious man.

Poppy went over to her potions cabnet, and started sorting through the many vials. "It has been a while, Mr. Snape. Since you have been under my care."

"Since my school days..." Poppy looked over to the young man. He was still sitting up, staring out a darkened window. "So not that long ago."

"No. Not long."

There was a long silence, where Madam Pomfrey sorted potions and Severus stared out the window.

"You regret joining them. Him. Don't you?" It was a question, no doubt, but she knew.

"Of course!" Severus exclaimed, giving her an incredulous stare, before clasping a hand over his stomach, coughing. Madam Pomfrey quickly strode to him, but he held up his other hand to stop her. He straightened up again, a minute later. "Of course I regret it. Everyday."

Madam Pomfrey sat on the edge of his bed giving him a hard look, as she gently rubbed his shoulder. "Then why don't you do something about it?"

Severus frowned, as he felt himself relax under her healing touch. "I can't do anything! I may be young, but I have nothing for me in my future. I am... I am a lost cause."

Poppy stared at him. 'He couldn't mean that,' she thought, but seeing the forlorn, tired expression on his young face, she knew that was what he thought to be true. A memory from her childhood drifted into her mind, and she quickly strode to her office, returning with a small blue box.

"I would be lying to say that there isn't such a thing as a lost cause," the Mediwitch murmured, sitting down again. She held out the little box to the young man.

Severus opened the box, and narrowed his eyes at the necklace.

"It's Saint Jude. He's the patron saint of desperate cases and lost causes," she explained, as Severus lifted the necklace up to look at it closer.

"It is also a Portkey." Here, she looked away, blushing. "Should you get into any trouble, you will be Portkeyed straight to me, or who you need."

"Thank you," Severus breathed, pulling the necklace on over his head. He smiled slightly, as it rested on his bare chest.

Madam Pomfrey gave a small smile, as well. "You're welcome."

There was silence again, but it wasn't uncomfortable. Madam Pomfrey glanced at her ex student, before chuckling. "You look how you did in school."

Severus's eyes widened. "Excuse me?!" He seemed rather upset at THAT sentiment.

"Yes," Madam Pomfrey laughed. "Perhaps a hair cut?"

Severus jumped to his feet, backing away. "I think not, woman!"

She smiled, making the younger man give her a smile. "I thank you, Madam Pomfrey. For... everything."

The woman stood, returning to her work. "Call me Poppy."


End file.
